Bad idea's gone wrong
by Thinking-of-cupcakes
Summary: So last month I did this really stuipd thing. He was just the wrong guy to fall in love with. Maybe there was someone there all along. But I kept getting bad idea's that just turned out worse.


He grabbed my hand and ran towards the balcony outside. I stumbled along after him, my hair falling over my face - I had gotten it cut a few days ago; my dark hair was just below my shoulders. - He sat on the dark wood that had light brown streaks reaching to either end of the plank, which were fastened by four nails. He dropped my hand and took hold of my waist, then pulled me up next to him.

It was getting dark, clouds where placed around the sky. The sun was low and about to give some amazing pink, purple, orange or red colors to the clouds. I loved that. The fast moving colors that would last about five minutes max.

I smiled as I looked up at him. He smiled back. Nate was wearing torn, faded blue jeans with a yellow and while checkered shirt. He had his black and white converse shoes on. His ankles were tucked behind the two short planks of wood holding the railing up. I sat with my blue sandals swinging back and forth. I was wearing my light blue jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top that was too long on one side.

He moved closer to me gapped my hand again. My heart went on a major flutter fest. It started beating twice the time it should and I felt my cheeks turning pink. I looked away from him and breathed deeply to catch my normal heart rate back. I heard him let 2 short laughs. I smiled.

I looked back at him and he stared into my eyes. I looked up. The sky was turning partly pink. I shifted my eyes back to his and then followed his gaze into the setting sun. In my eyes, I could see short rays of rainbows. I tilted my head toward Nate then rested it on his shoulder.

The sky was lighted up pink the purple and then dark blue. He turned his head, lifted my chin with his finger, and then placed his lips on top of mine. Just as soon as he'd put his lips to mine he let my chin go and moved his head to the sunset. Still holding my hand with his other had. I smiled.

After about a minute it got a bit darker and there were no more colors left. It was dark. "Don't ever change." He whispered, turning to me.

"Never" I whispered back. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. This was our little secrete. No one knew we where going out.

Two weeks later.

"Im leaving in about 2 days" He said facing me, in the spring breeze as we stood on his balcony one Sunday morning. My heart skipped a beat. A very important one. I could not feel warmth in my hands – that where holding onto his – I started coughing trying to find air that would not reach my lung. He let go of my hands and grabbed my arms. "Are you ok?" He asked as I found my breath.

"Yeah" I coughed tears spilling over my eyes and down my pink cheeks. He moved his hands to my face. His finger traced my cheekbone and then wiped away my tears. "Don't cry" He mumbled softly in my ear. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rapped his arms around me. I loosely put my arms around him.

"I'm sorry I have to leave" He whispered, "I don't want to"

"Please don't go" I begged.

"Im sorry Miley."

"Can you tell your mum and dad about us then?" I barely whispered, not moving an inch.

"I can try" He said letting go of me but grabbing my hand as he dropped his arms. He pulled me along, down the stairs into the garden. It was a small garden with a tree in on corner and two wooden swings hanging from a think branch. There was a wooden bench in another corner. The grass was a rich green color. He pulled my over to the swings. He let go of my hand as I sat on one swing and he sat on the other. My blue summer dress went to my knees as I sat. He was wearing a black top and a pair of pale jean.

I swung ever so so slowly back on forth, hardly moving. He did the same. I had my right hand on my lap and my left hung beside me carelessly. I looked at the morning sun and tried swallowing as much heat as I could before it got too hot. I felt him put his warm hand on mine. I turned to face him. He was smiling. The smile that made my heart beat faster with every second I saw it on his face. I looked away, up to the sky. The clouds where dark. Then I felt a cold drop of water, fall on my hand.

"It's raining" He mumbled as he started to stand. He tugged my hand but I sat still. "You'll get wet" He warned. I smiled in agreement. "Fine" He said letting go of my hand. "I'll let you stay here in the rain"

"Don't" I whispered, still not looking him in the eye. "Stay here, with me. I don't care if I get wet"

He half smiled and sat back down. It started to rain a bit harder. In a few minutes we where both drenched. I got up of the swing and into the middle of the garden where I looked up at the rain falling. A single drop fell on my eye "Ugh" Was all that came from my mouth. I heard him laugh. I twisted my body to look at him. He was walking over to me with his arms up. As he got closer, I embraced him in a hug.

"I miss you" I said softy.

"I'll miss you too" He said. He leaned down a kissed me softy.

"Nate your wet…And who's that?" I heard someone say behind me. Nate instantly let go of me. I turned around to see his brother standing there on balcony looking down at us.

"Hi Shane" Nate said uneasily. "This is my friend Miley" I waved awkwardly. _Oh no, secretes out_ I thought to myself.

"Since when do you kiss your friends like that?" Shane asked leaning on one side. The rain died down to hardly anything.

"Tell him" I whispered. He nodded and walked up to the stairs. I followed as he went up the stairs.

As we walked past Shane he looked me up and down. He then walked behind us. So we where in Nate's room. I grabbed the towel Nate gave me and rapped it around me.

"Sit you to please" Shane said, sitting on Nate's bed. I Stood next to Nate.

"Why didn't you tell me you're dating some chick?" Shane muttered.

I looked down.

"We just kept it a secrete" Nate muttered too.

"How long?" Shane asked.

"About…" Nate started.

"1 year" I whispered. I could feel their eyes on me but I could not look up. I wanted to feel Nate's warm hand in mine.

"What are you gunna do? Coz you guys have like 1 day" Shane asked. Hearing that made my eyes fill with pathetic tears, that fell down my cheeks one by one.

I felt Nate take my hand and the two of them whisper something to each other.

"Baby" I heard Shane whisper.

"Shut up" I said pathetically. Nate held my hand tighter.

"What ever. But im gunna tell mum and dad" Shane said walking out.

Once we where alone Nate spun me around into a hug. I hugged him back of course. I still felt salty tears run down my cheeks thought. He leaned away and wiped the tears away with this thumb. I smiled weakly. I didn't want him to leave. I was in love with him. He had the key to my heart, literally.

He placed his lips weakly on mine then pulled away. He walked over to his pillow and grabbed this tiny silver box with a little red ribbon tied tied to it. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees. He came back over to me and sat in front of me. He handed it to me. I took it and opened the tiny box. Inside there was a bracelet. It was a thin silver chain with a small heart hanging off it. I smiled.

"Wow" I managed to say after a minute. "Who's it for?"

"You" He laughed.

"No thanks" I said putting the lid back on it. "Don't give me stuff please," I whispered.

"Take it" He said.

"No" I pushed it back into his hand. He sighed. I got to my feet and sat on his bed. I picked up the little white fluffy teddy bear and held it in front of me. The fur was so soft. I placed it on my cheek. Nate walked over to me and sat next to me.

"How do we say goodbye?" I whispered to myself.

I felt his fingers move the teddy bear away so he could run his fingers down my cheek. I held the teddy on my lap. I felt terrible. The fact that in 2 days, I wont be able to see him. Ill have nothing to do with him.


End file.
